


Agents of SHIELD - EXILES Origins: The Sardinia Scenario

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch" [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD season 5, Gen, Origin Story, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Before a strange machine sent him on the adventure of a lifetime, Agent Scott Riley felt lost. His home was gone, his friends were ether missing, scattered to the wind or dead. Then, a call out of the blue.S.H.I.E.L.D. was back.Coulson and the others had been found.Scott made his way to the Lighthouse and went right back to work. But soon, trouble came a calling, when a certain reliative of his found himself in hot water.The Story of how one tech found the courage to be a true Agent of SHIELD...And the story of Scott and Daisy’s “first date”(setting: Spring 2018)





	1. The Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the events of the Exiles Saga. It takes place approximately three months earlier, during the events of the last few episodes of season 5, beginning between "Honeymoon" and "All Roads lead..." and continuing beyond the timeframe of the finale.

“… _You’d think the 1980s came early…_ ” Scott said in a mocking tone “Would rather at least the 1990s. At least they’d know what Wi-Fi is… Try it now.”

“Still nothing.” Tom said, looking up from the testing machine

“ARGH” Scott yelled, slamming his hand onto the top of the ladder he was standing on, sending his screwdriver flying. “We’ve been at this for an hour. Running cable is supposed to be the easy part of this job.”

He held out his hand and the screwdriver shot up from the floor to meet it.

“Never gonna get used to that.” Tom told him.

“It’s just the world we live in these days.” Scott replied. “You haven’t told anyone right?”

Tom shook his head.

“Good.”

As if on cue, the building started to shake, causing Scott to grab onto the wiring box to keep from falling.

“Speaking of the world we live in” Scott said, “God, I hate it when she does that.”

“It’s what happens when she’s mad. She’s still pissed at Fitz.”

“She wants to skin his ass. We all know that. I just don’t see why the rest of us need to suffer for it.”

At this point, another agent entered the room where the two techs were working.

“Hey, Riley, Coulson wants you.”

Scott nodded and packed up his tool kit.

 

A few minutes later, Scott walked up to Agent Coulson, watching the monitors.

“Nice to have you back, Sir. I’m here, what needs fixing?”

“That’s not why I called you up here” The older man said, turning to face him.

“OK… what did I do?” Scott asked

“Not why ether. We have a situation and you might be the one to solve it.”

“Let me guess, Simmons dropped her wedding ring down the shower drain?” Scott lowered his voice “Sir, if I can’t see it, or if I don’t know where it is, I can’t move it. My powers have limits. I’d have an easier time with a wire hanger and some chewing gum…”

“Nor that. Those two aren’t even here right now” Coulson picked up a tablet and handed it to the young man.

“Recognize him?”

“Well, at first glance,” Scott said, looking at the photo on the screen “I would say it’s me, but the brown eyes instead of green say… that would be my third cousin, Bartholomew Riley, MI6, Agent ‘double-oh shut the hell up’, license to get on my God damn nerves.”

“I take it you two have negative personal history?”

“Last time we saw each other was about a year ago at the wedding of another cousin. He mocked my work at SHIELD. I beat him to a pulp with a cricket bat…”

“Well, your cousin is missing.”

“Good for him, what does this have to do with me?”

“There was a deal going down he was working on. We want you to sub for him.”

“You want me to infiltrate MI6, replace my cousin, who I remind you I do not like in the least bit and complete his job?”

“In a nutshell, yes?” Coulson said “Well, the infiltration part isn’t exactly right. I still a have a few friends on her majesty’s secret service and they’re more… borrowing you.”

“I’m not a lawn mower...”

“Scott, we both know what you are. What you could be if you just applied yourself.”

“Sir… I don’t even like him at all.”

“I understand that, but I’m told his mission was of the utmost importance and MI6 needs him back badly.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not getting a choice in this matter…”

“Field agents don’t get choices.”

“I’m not a field agent yet.”

“You are now.” Coulson said, tapping the screen of another tablet.

“…Great…” Scott said sarcastically “Finally get the promotion and it’s to save someone I don’t care about.”

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you came back, given our circumstances.”

“I’m a company man, sue me…” Scott said

“Fine…” Scott finished, accepting his situation.

“Good man. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Considering the circumstances, I don’t think you can.” Scott said “not unless you can set me up on a date with Daisy.”

“If that’s what it takes, consider it done.” Coulson said as he turned and handed him a massive binder. “Everything you need to know. Read it quick, you’re leaving first thing in the morning”

“You’re kidding… right?”

“Nope, not today.” Coulson said “now, I’ve got an op to plan and you’ve got reading to do.”

“Good old MI6…” Scott muttered as he walked out.

 

Scott carried the heavy binder back towards his bunk to start reading. He got into the nearby elevator and punched the button when a hand stuck its way between the closing doors.

It was Daisy Johnson.

“Hold up!”

She entered the car and punched the floor she wanted.

“Scott. Hey.” Daisy said, noticing her friend.

“Daisy… um.. Hey…” Scott had always struggled to talk to her. Being madly in love with someone can do that to people. “How are you?”

“Better…” she said, in a somewhat dejected voice. Having a friend go crazy and perform non-consensual surgery on you can do that to people.

“What’s all this?” She asked

“The Manhattan phone book I think…” he said, “you remember that cousin I have who works for MI6?”

“The SHIELD hating loud mouth you beat up?”

“Yeah, him. He’s missing and basically I have to go pull a ‘The Man called Flintstone’ op till they find him. This is my required reading before I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Coulson is sending you into the field?”

“I’m finally a field agent…”

“Great…” she said “Welcome to the big leagues.”

“Thanks… You off somewhere?”

“Yeah, track down Hale. We think we found where she was holding Coulson and Talbot.”

“Good luck” He said “Kick her once or twice for me…”

The elevator stopped at her floor.

“You two if I don’t see you before you leave. You can tell me all about it when you get back.” She said stepping out.

“You bet… it’s a date” He said as the doors closed…  “Oh shit. I shouldn’t have said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Man Called Flintstone” is the 1966 feature length “series finale” of the original “The Flintstones”.
> 
> In the film, Fred gets dragged into posing as his look alike, a secret agent named Rock Slag.


	2. On her majesty’s secret service

 Early the next day, Scott rode on his motorcycle into a hanger at a nearby airport to find a few people standing around a Learjet.

“Agent Riley?” A woman asked in a posh accent?

“That’s me.” He said, taking his helmet off.

“My God, you look just like him?” She said in amazement

“Our family is weird like that.” He said,

“I’m Amanda Chesterton. I’m, I work with Barty on a regular basis. Have you read the binder?”

“You mean ‘The collected works of Leo Tolstoy’ over here?” he asked, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the box tied above his bike’s rear wheel. “Yeah, I read it”

“Sorry. Barty tends to be rather through.”

“Anal retentive is a bit more like it.”

She led him on to the plane as the workers loaded his stuff into the hold.

 

“So Agent Riley…” She said as they sat down

“Please, just call me Scott. I’d like to stand out a little in my family.”

“Stand out?”

“I’m third generation S.H.I.E.L.D. Barty is MI6. His father and grandfather were MI5. His Uncle Maxwell was with INTERPOL until last year when he retired to start his own consulting firm. There’s a lot of ‘Agent Rileys’ running around.”

“OK… Scott… Just to check how well you read the binder, talk me through Barty’s mission.”

“He’s been tracking an arms merchant code named R1. Absolutely next to nothing is known about him or them. All sales are done through third party intermediaries on both sides. Specializes in stolen hardware. SHIELD, HYRDA, Stark Industries, Wakanda, The Avengers. Name someone with hot tech and you can get it even ‘hotter’ for the right price.”

“Until last week.” Ms. Chesterton told him “When this little beauty popped up for sale.”

 She handed him a picture of a blue crystal. “Seems he’s moved into the gem stone market.”

“Oh my God.” Scott said, mouth almost hanging open “They’re selling Terrigen Crystals.”

“You know what they are?”

“SHIELD likes to keep this sort of stuff under wraps. This is what gives Inhumans their powers. When shattered they release a mist that triggers a dormant gene. R1 is essentially trading in the means to make living weapons.”

“and you know all this because?”

Scott held out his hand and a bottle of water flew from the nearby table to meet it.

“Does that answer your question? Barty and I are of Inhuman heritage. Last member of the family to go through the process was Barty’s grandfather, who can walk through walls. Why I’ve got telekinesis without it is unknown to me.”

 

As they were flying Amada kept asking Scott questions.

“Why don’t the two of you get along. You both do the same kind of work.”

“We would get along, if Barty wasn’t a jackass. Barty’s problem with me stems from our great grandfathers, pair of twin brothers. They were on opposite sides of the Irish independence fighting. His Great Grandfather was a unionist, mine was an Irish republican. My great-grandfather left Ireland for America in 1916 after the Easter revolt. Barty views my side of the family as sorta black sheep.”

“That’s sad.”

“One wore blue and one wore gray…” Scott said.

“I don’t get that.”

“It’s a song… nevermind.”


	3. W

They landed at London City Airport and Scott was whisked to MI6 headquarters, but instead of being brought inside, an older gentleman came out to meet them. The driver then started driving randomly up and down the back streets of South London

“My name is Wandsworth.”

“So… does that make you ‘W?” Scott asked.

“It makes me the 11th Baron Wandsworth.”

“Well _excuse_ me.” Scott said

“You need to show some respect.” Amanda said in his ear.

“Hey, how about showing me some respect.” Scott said to her“Unless you want your savers card at Warrens & Sons canceled. You’ve got a LOT of points saved up.”

“How do you know…” Amanda started to ask.

“Rhys Warrens is my mom’s dad.” Scott said, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face “As for the points, I was guessing.”

She shot him a terse look.

“Your cousin says you talk a lot…” The older man said, chuckling “You need to understand that this mission, while of the utmost importance, needs to be kept on the… what’s the term you Americans use… ‘Down low?”

Scott nodded.

“Bartholomew could have been turned. He could be dead. Everything he knew might be in the hands of the criminals he was chasing.”

“How long’s he been missing?”

“Just over a week before I started putting feelers out to other agencies. When Coulson contacted me and said he had you…”

“So what exactly do you need me to do.”

“Five days from now, Bartholomew was to meet with an intermediary in a hotel in Milan to buy some products. You’re going in his place. You’ll meet them at the Piazza Del Duomo, and they’ll take you to the meeting place. The agreed upon phrase is ‘the statue is facing the wrong way.”

“This doesn’t involve me playing poker, right? Cause I don’t have a very good Poker face.”

“Not funny.” The older man said “…It was supposed to be Baccarat…”

“OK, do we know what’s the product I’m buying?”

“Something called an LMD.”

 

Scott sat up immediately.

“Wait…”

“You know what that is?’

“All to well.” Scott said. “What about the crystals?”

“Those are more recent, Bartholomew was working on purchasing one of these LMD things for a while, in the name of some small tin pot dictator.”

“Joy of joys…” Scott said sarcastically.

Wandsworth knocked on the window, and the driver stopped the car.

“Since you’re all briefed, this is your stop.”

“My stop?”

“Milan, five days, try to keep a low profile. Out you go.”

Scott got out of the car to find himself on a side street in south London as the car drove off.

“Where’s my STUFF?” He called after the car, but they’d turned the corner and were long gone.

“Well then…” he said to himself, “Best get to work.”


	4. London Calling...

Scott worked his way to an old SHIELD safe house. Unfortunately, it was several miles away and he had no money, so he had to walk, which took him hours.

“Join S.H.I.E.L.D., save the world, be a hero, wander around London for hours on end…” he muttered to himself. ‘I miss my bunk already. Fuck, I miss Minneapolis.”

 

Scott thought back to the day the LMDs attacked. He was just outside the base entrance when a massive fire ball ripped through the roof. Zeyphr One was taking off, flying off into the distance. He tried to call for the others on the coms, but got no response. He didn’t know who was dead, who was alive, or if the building was even safe to enter.

All he did know was that with his luck, a lot of people with guns would be arriving any minute, and being around when that happened was not a good idea.

So he ran. He got back in the car, switched the plates for a car parked nearby and drove off.

He wandered around for days, then weeks, before finding a job stringing phone wires in Minnesota.

Then, one day, just after he really got settled, his phone range

“Riley… they’re back.”

“Who, what…?” was all Scott could muster

“It’s Davis. They found Coulson and the others. They’re alive. We’re flying there now with Mike Peterson. It’s in upstate New York, I’ll send you the co-ordonates.”

Scott never drove like he did that night.

The few weeks since then was the first time Scott had felt alive since the LMDs attacked.

It might have been because she was there. He’d loved Daisy since he’d first laid eyes on her. And after months of assuming the women he loved was gone forever, she was back again.

And now, here he was, on his first mission as a field agent, stuck on a hike of about 12-13 miles, to rescue someone he hated.

He eventually reached the entrance after about six to seven hours of walking. It was a gate next to a railway bridge over a river. The gate and door responded to his SHILED ID badge and let him in. Inside was a rolled-up cot, a small radio, and some provisions.  

 

“Lighthouse… this is London calling.” Scott joked over the com link. “Anybody home?”

“Scott? It’s Tom.”

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“Things have gotten hectic. Something’s wrong with Talbot.”

“Well, I’m just checking in. I’ve been told I need to be in Milan in… just about four days now.”

“OK, I’ll pass that along.”

Scott got a few hours rest before taking stock of what he had. MI6 still had his bag and bike. All he had to his name was his wallet, all his passports, his phone, which didn’t work on the UK cell network and a few hundred Pounds in the safehouse’s emergency cash stash.

Thanks to his family’s love of its heritage, Scott carried triple citizenship. This meant that unlike the usual shield spy kit, his passports were all real and valid. This could be a double-edged sword. He could never get in trouble for having them, since he legally was a citizen of the US, UK and Ireland, but at the same time, they carried all his real personal information. All his new field agent gear, with the SHIELD issued fake ones, was in his bag, in the back of that MI-6 car.

“£370… Gotta make that last…” he said to himself “Aint taking the Eurostar, that’s for sure.”

 

Scot weighted his options and figured it would be better if he started for Milan now, instead of waiting. After getting a few more hours sleep, and with nothing but the clothes on his back, he began his journey to Italy.


	5. Dover

While his phone showed 5:30 am, it was still the middle of the night according to Scott’s body clock, but he dragged himself back down the road to the train station.

“Ok, take this to Moorgate, then the tube, or Do I do Thameslink at Finsbury or do I get the Tube at Finsbury…” Scott wondered to himself aloud, looking at the map.

“You do what you want, but I’m here to tell you we can’t be seen helping you.” A voice said.

A young man was standing next to Scott, looking at the timetables on the platform wall. “Wandsworth and Chesterton overstepped their bounds by bringing you in on this, upper management isn’t too pleased.”

“They fly me across an ocean, and then leave me off in Tooting with nothing… Real nice of them.” Scott said.

“Your cousin is… important to them for some reason.” The man said “They were protesting for weeks we bring in outside help. But there is just too much on our plate.”

“I’m gathering this isn’t just a social call.”

“Remember, your agency barely exists, you have no legal standing. The only reason we haven’t arrested you and sent you back to America…”

“Because you can’t.”

“Why are you even here?”

Scott sighed

“Like him or not, that asshole is still family. And… we look out for each other.”

Scott heard a rumble in the distance.

“That would be your train.” The young man said, “remember, you SHIELD agents are as close to Persona non Grata as you can get. But, best of luck, and I mean that sincerely.”

The young man walked off as the train pulled in.

 

A couple hours later, Scott stepped off a train in the channel port of Dover and walked over to the ferry terminal.

When he got there, there was a massive crowd of people.

“Excuse me, what’s going on?” He asked a police officer standing nearby.

“Industrial action on the French end. Port’s closed.”

“You gotta be kidding me…” Scott said, shaking his head “Is this one of those short, preplanned things or am I up shit’s creek without a paddle?”

“Sorry, sir, but we don’t know.”

“Thanks…” Scott said, “With my luck, it’ll start raining next.”

Scott stood around on the waterfront for several hours until he saw a familiar sign.

 

“Welcome to Warrens and Sons.” The greeter said.

“Yeah hi… I need to… ah.” Scott said before walking past them.

“Excuse me, you’re the manager, right?”

“Yeah, ‘elp you?”

“I need to make a phone call…”

“Phones an’t for customers.”

“I’m not a customer, I’m…”

“If you’re not a customer then…”

“Rhys Warrens is my grandfather, I hold a 5% stake in this company, you’ll let me use the phone or I will have your head on a pike. Your choice.”

 

“Sorry for the mix up Mr. Riley…” The officer said, undoing the handcuffs “You’re free to go.”

“No hard feelings, you’re just doing your job.”

“Fly into the country and don’t bother to say hello,” A voice behind him said.

“Uncle Mike… hey…”

“Scott what’s going on, what in God’s name are you doing in Dover?”

“It’s a long story…” Scott said as he followed his uncle outside.

“That’s basically become your catch phrase, hasn’t it.”

“When you’re in my line of work…”

“Computer repair work… You should really stick around here, get a feel for running the company…. You have your stake, you could be on the board with us.”

“It’s not that.” Scott said.

His mother’s family believed he left SHIELD when it fell the first time four years before. They didn’t know he stayed.

“I’m… on a mission…”

“From God?” Mike asked “Which one are you? Jake or Elwood?”

“ _Very_ funny…”

“Look, let’s get you back to my place, Gwen will be so happy…

“No... I can’t. I have to get to Italy. I’m…”

The exited the building and into Mike’s car.

“Son, what’s in Itlay that’s so important?”

“My mission objective.”

“Stop talking like your mother…”

“I’m sorry… I’m not trying to talk like her.”

“Ever since she found out about SHIELD and ran off to sign up, she…”

“I never left S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You what?”

“My Cousin, Barty Riley, an MI6 agent, is missing, and I have to finish what he started. That’s my mission.”

Uncle Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You and your mother have been lying to us for four years…”

“Yes and no… I have been doing IT work, I’ve just been SHIELD’s IT guy.”

“Scott, son, that work is dangerous even…”

“You don’t think I don’t know that? You don’t think I don’t wake up every damn day saying to myself ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

“You do know what happened when your mum left, right?”

“Vaigly.”

“Your grandmother cried for three months. She started acting like she didn’t have a daughter.”

“The woman is an ego-maniac…”

“This isn’t her Hyacinth Bucket impression gone overboard… She was convinced your mum was going to get herself killed… so why not get started…”

“Fuck that’s sick…”

“You’re not wrong there… When we found you were joining, your gran had a heart attack…”

“Oh my god…”

“Well, it did her one good, she did stop smoking after that… All I’m trying to say is we were worrying about you.”

“Caught between two worlds…” Scott said.

“Why did you stay with them?”

“At first it was out of loyalty. But then…” Scott looked down, clasping his fingers.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it.”

“Not just any girl…”


	6. when one door closes....

Scott’s uncle Mike was the regional Vice president for the family’s company, running all the stores around London and in the south eastern part of England, so he lived not far (by Scott’s standards).

“Honey, I’m back, I got a surprise for you.” He called as they entered the house.

“Michael, where did you…”

“Hi Aunt Kate…”

“Scott, what a surprise…” his aunt said “Gwen will be happy to see you.”

She leaned up the nearby stairs and called her daughter down.

“Gwen! Come here please.”

When she got no response, she tried louder.

“Let me…” Scott said.

 

He climbed the stairs and knocked on his cousin’s door.

Gwen was about half Scott’s age, and had always had a rebellious streak.

“Mum! Seriously!” a young voice cried stomping to and opening the door “I’m on the…”

“Hi there!” Scott said with a smile.

“SCOTT!” she screamed and jumped onto him, giving him a hug.

“What? What are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story…”

“You say that all the time…”

“I usually mean it.” He said “Were you…”

“Oh, right… come here…” She said, pulling his arm.

“OK, guys…” She said towards her computer, where she had a group video chat open.

“Who’s that?” One of the girls on the screen asked

“This is my cousin Scott, he’s from America.”

Scott just politely waved as he looked around the room. The pictures and poster...

“Jackpot…” he muttered to himself. “Gwen… you seem to be a fan of Quake?”

“Not just me, my friends and I are kinda her local fan club.”

“this is a private chat, right, not streaming or being saved?”

“No, why?”

“Well, what would you say if I told you…” he said, licking his lips “I know her…”

“right… you know Quake…”

“…Daisy... She hates when people call her that.”

“Yeah, right, dork like you…”

“Well, this ‘dork’ is actually really good friends with her.”

Scott pulled out his phone and showed Gwen a picture with himself and Daisy, from a little ‘reception’ thrown after Fitz and Simmons tied the knot.

“I never actually quit.”

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” She screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling his phone out of his hand.

“Ladies…” Scott said to the camera, pulling his badge out “I’m Agent Scott Riley of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I’m on an assignment to intercept a weapons deal and I could really use some help...”

 

That night, Scott and Gwen snuck out of her father’s house.

“Scott, remind me why you’re sneaking? You’re thirty, you could have just walked out the door.”

“This is more fun…”

The snuck down the road to where a few of Gwen’s friends were waiting with a car.

“Do you really know Quake?” One of them asked.

“well enough to know she hates being called that.” He said “Thank you girls for agreeing to this. Now, I can’t go into full details, but I’m on a two-part assignment. First, track down an arms dealer, second, find my missing cousin who was supposed to do it. I need to be in Italy in three days.”

“What do you need from us.”

“I need to get to the other side of the channel. I can handle myself from there, it’s just with port closed…”

The three girls who’d come looked at each other.

“Well, there is another ferry.”

“OK…”

“It’s in Harwich”

“Let’s pretend I don’t know where that is…”

“It’s a hundred miles away by car.”

“So? Hour and a half there, hour and a half back, you’ll all be back well before dawn.”

“It’s through London, our parents are going to know.”

 “alright… alright… can you get me to a train station?

They drove him into Maidstone and dropped him off at the station.

“Scott… Do you really know her?” Gwen asked as he got out of the car “I looked at your phone, this picture is edited.”

“Yeah, it’s cropped.” He said “Daisy is my friend… It’s just…”

“You wish it was more?”

“You guys don’t get to see her like I do. You see her be a hero. I’ve seen her happy, sad, in pain, suffering. Hell, I’ve even seen her drunk… But when she smiles...”

“Someone’s in love…”

“You don’t need to remind me. Thanks kid.”

The girls drove off, leaving Scott to wander the town until the first train into London.


	7. Memories

Fortunately, Scott was able to sit down and figure out what he needed to do. Unfortunately, he figured the girls had dropped him off at the wrong station, given what he could find from the timetables, taking a train from there would leave him waiting all day again for the late ferry.

 

Scott spent a few hours looking around in the dark streets before settling down at the correct station. He felt bad he’d run out on his aunt and uncle’s hospitality, but at the same time, this was his mission, his job, and he wasn’t going to abandon it because they disapproved.

 

Scott sat on a bench with his feet up. It was a cool, late spring night. Not exactly freezing. And at least it wasn’t as cold as he’d been in Minnesota.

“Spend way too much time waiting… Should have chased down that car. Where’s my bike?” he muttered to himself.

He pulled his phone out to look at the clock again.

Three more hours.

He reopened the photos and looked at the picture of himself and Daisy.

He thought about her…

 

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked over Scott’s shoulder.

“Nope.” He said through a mouthful of cornflakes.

“Thanks…” she said sitting down. Scott did a double take. It was her.

“Hi… I’m Skye…” She said “You’re that repair tech, right?”

“Uh… yeah… I’m Scott… How’d you know?”

“Back of your shirt…”

He looked over his shoulder and pulled, seeing the picture of a kitten playing with a jumble of Cat 5 cable.

“Company softball league…”

“We have one of those?”

“Had…” He said “You’re with Agent… Director Coulson’s bunch…”

“Yep.” She said, digging in to her own breakfast.

“How’s that friend of yours doing, the one Fury pulled out of the water?”

“Better, he woke up yesterday from his coma.”

“I hope he gets better.”

Thanks, I hope so two. It’s making a wreck out of Simmons.”

“Her I’ve met, she really needs to stop an take a breather, split her tea all over her keyboard…”

“That just mops up with a few Q-tips. Just pop the keys off”

“But that doesn’t get the stickiness out from something like tea or soda.”

They sat for a good twenty minutes, talking about computers, before they had to get to their jobs.

 

 

“Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo… The Spanish Sahara is gone.” Scott sang to himself to stave off boredom “Niger, Nigeria, Chad and…”

He noticed the board finally turned on with the train time.

“FINALLY” he yelled.

A few minutes before sunrise, the first train of the day pulled up, and in just over an hour, Scott found himself back in London, running like a mad man between the two Stradford stations.

He made it just in time for the train northwards.

“I guess things are starting to look up…” He said to himself…

 

“The Ferry takes HOW long?”

“About eight hours.” The ticket checker said. “You could have taken the Eurostar…”

“I can’t afford it.” Scott said as he climbed the gangway onto the large ship. Once aboard and underway, he found a spot to curl up in and try to get some shuteye.

“God, I wish I was back at the Lighthouse” he muttered as he drifted off.

 

If only he knew… he would have thought otherwise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can't do "Yakko's World", I can sign the "The President's Song" from memory.


	8. Europe

Scott woke up as the ferry was beginning it’s docking procedures. People were crowded around folks with tablets and laptops, saying something about another alien attack in New York.

“Oh god…” Scott thought “what if…”

He knew a bit about what Coulson and the others had been through, something about time travel and a destroyed future earth, but he didn’t give it much though. Then again, he didn’t agree with Fitz and his nonsensical predestination theories, even after what happened with Lincoln, but the Scotsman usually brushed him off about it.

But if aliens were in the picture… it sort of made sense to say they couldn’t change it, at least, not right away.

But only one thought stayed in his mind…

“Be safe, Daisy…”

The ferry docked, and Scott got on line for customs. When it was his turn, he accidently fumbled getting his passport out and dropped the other two.

“What are these?” One of the custom officials said. “Come with us please.”

 

“A US passport, a UK passport and an Irish passport… You’ve got a lot of passports there.”

“I have triple citizenship.” Scott protested. “I know it’s not normal, but I’ve got it.”

The customs agent began reading one of them off.

“Riley, Scott Kenneth. Born March 15th 1988\. Place of birth, Washington D.C.”

The agent holding the other two nodded.

“what sort of business are you on, Mr. Riley?”

“That’s classified.”

“Hum… classified…”

He noticed something else in Scott’s pocket.

He quickly yanked it out and opened it.

“Well, _Agent_ Riley…” the man said, showing his co-worker Scott’s SHIELD badge “I wasn’t aware SHIELD was still around. Or that you were allowed to go galivanting around the world anymore.”

“It

“It’s not…” he lied

Scott quickly weighed his options.

“I’m looking for my cousin. He might be in trouble.” Scott said, sharing the half-truth. “He might be dead, I don’t know. But some people who care about him want me to find him. They sent me. I’m not a spy, I never was anyway, I just fixed things. I’m just passing through here to find him. That’s all.”

“then what’s with the badge?”

“It’s a good luck charm and sentimentality. It used to be my grandfather’s. He gave it to me when I graduated the academy.” Scott said “and, well, let’s face it, chicks dig a man with a badge…”

The man looked at the badge and handed it back to Scott.

“Just promise that’s all you intend to use it for. You’re free to go.”

Scott walked out of the room and out into the crowds heading for the buses.

“You think he’s lying?” The one customs agent asked the other.

“Who knows, but he seemed sincere.” The other said “well, back to work.”

He patted his pockets as he went back to his desk.

“Must have dropped my car keys…”

Scott was well into Germany before the man realized what had happened.

 

The trip at this point had taken more than three days since he’d left the Lighthouse, but he was finally on mainland Europe, even though it would still be another day before he got to Milan, even while driving the car he’d… borrowed. He’d stopped a few blocks for the port and switched plates with a similar looking car to give him some extra time, but he knew they’d be looking for it.

 

He eventually ditched it in Bonn, near the train station, as the gas was starting to run out and he didn’t want to waste any money and jumped on the first train.

 

Strangely, it seemed to him they never tied two and two together, because the remainder of the trip was mostly quiet.

 

It took all night, but as the sun sat high in the Italian sky, Scott stepped off the train in Milan.


	9. Sognare

While it had taken far longer than intended, Scott was now wandering the crowds of the Piazza he’d meet the contact in the next day.

The Piazza was centered around an equestrian statue of King Victor Emmanuelle II, the first king of the modern, united Italy. At one end was the Milan Cathedral, and off to one side, one of the world’s oldest shopping malls.

He now had nearly a day to kill, so he found a bar in a relatively quiet part of town and sat in the corner while the locals screamed at the tv while a soccer game played.

He then was able to sneak onto the top of one of the buildings surrounding the piazza and sat there waiting for sun up, drifting in and out of sleep. It was now nearly a week since this nonsense started and Scott wanted noting more than to go back to running cable. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in days. He hadn’t showered since his uncle’s house and he’d spent most of his money on train fare. Gwen and her friends had given him some of their pocket change, but that was spent on the ferry.

A few hours after sun up, Scott went back down and sat on a bench with a cup of coffee.

After a little while, a scruffy looking man sat down next to him.

“Good day…” The man said in an odd accent.

Scott just nodded back.

“You know… the statue is facing the wrong way…”

“Is it…” Scott said. He was trying to fake Barty’s accent, just in case.

“I have something for you… follow me.”

The man got up and Scott followed a few paces behind down the street.

He entered a hotel and went straight back into the restaurant, to a booth in the far corner.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Collinsworth,” the man said, his accent changing as he pulled off his face. He’d been wearing a latex mask. Underneath was a younger looking man of what looked to be local descent.

“… My employers prefer I don’t go outside while on business. They don’t want people to recognize me at every meeting in the square.”

He sat down in the booth and motioned for Scott to join him.

“So… let’s talk business.” The man said as he pulled up the center of the table, reveling a hidden compartment with a stripped mechanical hand.

“£30 million.”

“30 million quid for a novelty back scratcher?”

“This is just a display sample” the man said, “Don’t worry, your client will be getting a whole one.”

“Great… So, what’s the next step?”

“Go to Genoa, tomorrow, there will be a boat waiting to take you to Sardinia, where you’ll pick up the merchandise.”

“You didn’t bring one with you?”

“It would be too conspicuous.”

“So do I have to be somewhere specific or…”

“Just get down there, someone will meet you there.”

“Alright then.” Scott said.

The strange man got up and covered the robotic hand again “I have other business to attend to, but you are more than welcome to stay here, compliments of my employers. Order what you want to eat and you there is a room upstairs for you.”

 

After eating Scott went upstairs to sleep on his first real bed in a week. His body clock was a wreck. As soon as he entered the room and laid back on the bed, he was out like a light.

 

He was in a dark, empty space…

He heard someone run past him.

Then behind him.

He spun around, but there was no one there.

“You should have said something.” A voice said.

“She’s probably dead, and you never got to talk to her.”

“SHUT UP!” Scott yelled.

“Why should I.” The voice said as Scott turned again. Lying there, on the ground, was Daisy. Broken, bloody, her eyes glazed over.

Standing above her was… her… She stood there.

“You could have been there. You could have saved me… But you were a cowerd.”

“No… Not again!” Scott yelled. He held out his hand to try to will it away.

“You could have been the one…” She said

“You’re not real.” He hissed “YOU’RE NOT REAL!”

He flung his hand out and the specter vanished into nothing.

Scott turned, finding himself face to face with Daisy’s ghost.

“Goodbye Scott” It said.

 

His eyes shot open and he sat up. He was still in the hotel room. He looked at the clock, it was after 10 PM. He’d slept all afternoon and well into the night.

He got up, went into the bathroom took off his clothes, threw them in the sink to soak with a little soap, climbed into the tub, turned on the hot water and sat there.

It’s what he did in times like this.

 

He’d had that dream again.

 

Ever since he’d seen the fear manifestation of Daisy, he’d been getting nightmares about it.

He sat there for hours, quiet. He had to drain and refill the tub a few times to keep the water hot.

At this point he’d usually read, but he knew any attempt at communications would alert both this R1 character/characters and with whoever had Barty, if they weren’t one and the same, to where he was.

 

Besides. There was only one person on earth he wanted to talk to.

 

Scott was working on a busted server unit when he heard a knock on his door.

“Skye… Hey… how are you?” He said as she walked into his little space.

“I’m… Daisy.” She said with a weird look on her face.

“Come again?”

“Daisy… I’ve decided I’m going to use my real name. Daisy Johnson”

“Cool… I guess.”

“My Dad… they gave him that treatment…”

“Oh…” Scott said. His shoulder still hurt from Calvin slamming him into a wall in his rampage a few days before.

“I want to keep a part of him alive in me and… I figured… this was the best way to do that.”

“Good…um… good for you… Did, um, did you need me for… um… for something?  

“Actually, I wanted to thank you.”

“For…”

“I heard how you stood up for me while Gonzales was in charge. A one-man strike…”

“I’m lucky I didn’t get thrown out on my ass… or shot. Now I’ve got a backlog of work. But it was worth it, I think.”

She looked up at the poster that now adorned his wall.

“Did you know anything about Theta?”

“I wish” He snorted, looking up at the picture “I always wanted to ride on the Helicarrier, I applied for transfer to it twice and got turned down… maybe now I can…”

“Sad it’s going back into mothballs…”

“Damn it!” he said slamming the table. “Foiled again…”

“If it makes you feel better, they’re working on a replacement for The Bus. Maybe you could weasel your way on to that.”

“It’s not the same…”

“Well, I’ve got to get back upstairs,” She said, turning for the door “DC and I have a meeting.”

“What for?”

“A little something we’re cooking up.” She said as she left the room “A team. A team of people like me…”

“People like us…” he said wistfully, holding out his hand and letting the screw driver he wanted fly across the room.

 

Scott woke up. He’d fallen asleep in the tub. While they tell you not to do that, at his height, it would have been hard for him to slide that far down. They didn’t make European bath tubs with 6’ 4” Americans in mind. He checked the clock, he’d been in there for about three hours. He got out of the tub, pulled his clothes out of the sink and hung them up.

It made him a little angry and a little sad he was probably ruining his Kickstarter MST3K shirt by doing that, but it was the only shirt he had on, anything else was probably still in the back of that jerk’s car.

He went back out to the bed and set and alarm for just around sunrise.

“One bad dream about her, one good… let’s see how we split the difference.” He said as he laid down again.


	10. Genoa

If he did dream, it didn’t matter, because he woke up not remembering anything.

He hit his clothes with the hair dryer and tossed them back on, before heading to the station to catch the train to the coast.

When he handed back the key, the clerk at the desk handed him a small card with an address on it.

Scott made his way through the city, back to the train station. He walked past a TV screen in the station and did a double take. It was video footage of Daisy fighting Talbot in Chicago. Followed by shots of the team swopping in to help.

He reached into his pocket.

“I guess this means something again…” He said with a smile, looking at his badge.

He jumped on the train with a smile so wide it was a miracle his face didn’t hurt. He hadn’t been this happy since he saw Daisy again at the lighthouse.

 

“How the hell did you guys find this place?” Scott asked Davis as they walked down around through the tunnels.

“Mike found me, and this Deke character found him and well… You’ll have to ask Coulson and the others where he came from…”

“The other’s? All of them? They’re alright?”

“Yeah… I think…”

Then he saw her.

“Scott!” Daisy called out, running over.

“Daisy… You’re alright… I was worried…” he said before quickly adding “About you guys. I saw the explosion and the Zephyr take off. I…”

“It’s good to see you.” She said, “Thanks for worrying.”

“It’s what I do.” He said, “Fix things and worry.”

“Great, Fitz and Mike are downstairs, they might need your help.”

Some bearded guy wandered up behind her.

“Oh… Scott this is Deke…” She said, introducing him to the man.

“Hi…” Scott said, not knowing what to make of him.

“Hi” The other man said before turning to Daisy. “Um… there’s something running around near my quarters, I’m not sure what it is.”

“what does it look like?”

“It’s brown and fuzzy.”

“Probably a rat…” Scott said.

“A rat? Really…” Deke said as be began to walk away.

“What’s his deal?”

“He…” she said with a sigh “It’s a long story. He tried to eat a can of lemon scented cleaner thinking it was space food or something… I think he’s still high off the fumes…”

“Why would he… Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“We’re having a little something special in a few hours for Fitz and Jemma.”

“They’re finally getting married?” Scott asked

“Yeah, finally.” She said “I’ll see you there, I’ve got a few things to do and well…”

“Yeah… See you later.” He said as she walked away.

He stood there for a second and smile. She was alive. She was there. He still had a chance to tell her…

 

The ride down to Genoa was short compared to all the riding around he’d done the previous few days. The address he was given was a small workshop on a pier on the waterfront, littered with scrap metal he could only assume came from the _Costa Concordia_. The door swung open as he knocked on it and he stepped inside.

“Hello?” He called in his weak English accent. “Anyone here? I was given this address and told to come here.”

He heard a pop behind him, and he fell to the ground in a heap, electricity charging through him painfully. Someone had used a Taser on him.

“load him onto the boat” A voice said as Scott lost consciousness.

 

Scott’s eye’s opened.

He was in a dank, dark cell, the only light from a single old bulb hanging above him.

He looked over his body, it was covered in cuts and bruises, some of them turning to scars already.

He tried to get up off the floor, but he collapsed in a heap.

He tried to yell, but his throat was dry as a desert.

He heard a sound come from beyond the door to the cell, followed by a flap popping open and a pair of eyes looking in.

“È sveglio. Prendi il capo.” He heard a voice say before the flap slid shut.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, he might have slipped in and out of consciousness. Eventually, he heard a loud clunk as the door was unlocked and bright sunline came in.

“Well, I’m surprised at you Scott. Try we might, we couldn’t unlock the secrets you’d got hiding inside you…” A voice said from the silhouetted form by the door.

The figured stepped inside.

“So, we’re going to try this a new way.” Amanda Chesterton said “Using Barty as bait got us nowhere, so we’re going to use you…”


	11. The cooler

Chesterton looked him over before turning to leave.

“Why?” Scott wheezed out.

“What, you want me to tell you everything?” She asked condescendingly ‘This isn’t a Bond film and I’m not Blofeld…” She said as she shut the door.

 

The only way Scott could tell time was by the occasionally opening of a slot on the bottom of the door where someone would slide a few slices of bread and a cup of water. And the best he could tell, days were going by. His internal clock was already a mess, now who knows how much time had passed. He’d tried to pull the door on its hinges, but it was too heavy, and he was too weak. Then a quick glance outside during one of his meal deliveries showed the door recessed on both sides. It slid away instead of swinging.

Almost like this cell had been built just for him.

Scott waited, building up what strength he could. Eventually he had a plan.

I was stupid, but it was all he had to work with.

He unscrewed the lightbulb and smashed in into the wall. The next time the food slot opened, he stabbed the person’s hand with the shattered glass. As the guard yelled in pain, Scott grabbed him by the arm and yanked, slamming their head into the door, knocking him out. He reached around and found the man’s keys, before carefully placing them on the ground, closing his eyes and guiding them up to the lock. With a click, he was free. He pulled his captor into the cell, stole his gear and locked him in the room.

 

The outside of the cell was at the bottom of a rocky hole, the cell having been cut into the wall. There were other cells, but they were all empty. There was a ladder laid up against one side wall, which Scott climbed to get a good look around. The surroundings were a forested landscape, surrounding a large, industrial building. Scott climbed back down and hid inside one of the cells, waiting for night to fall, which turned out to be only a few hours later. Assuming he’d been feed twice a day, he’d spent about four days in that cell.

As the darkness spread, he crawled low to the ground toward the building.

He found and open door and slipped inside. The building was about as decrepit as the cell was.

“Great… I’m in ’28 Days later” He said.

He climbed a flight of stairs and found a locked room. He took the radio he’d stolen from the guard and smashed the window, opening the door from the inside.

 

There was Barty.

Strapped to a bed, attached to an IV and looking frail and weak. Scott realized Barty had probably been there for weeks.

Scott untied his cousin and undid the tubes.

He didn’t come out of it.

“Come on you idiot, wake up.” Scott said, smacking Barty.

“Oww…” Barty moaned as he opened his eyes. “AHH!!”

“Cram it,” Scott said, putting his hand over Barty’s mouth “it’s me, Scott.”

Barty calmed a little.

“Do the thing…” He said, panting.

“Less talking, more moving.” Scott said in frustration, propping Barty up.

“Do it.” Barty repeated.

“Shut up and save your strength, we need to get moving.” Scott insisted. He pulled a wrench from a nearby table with his powers and used it to jam the door.

“That thing…” Barty said as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

“You wanted me to use my powers? Why?”

Scott helped Barty get up and Barty pointed towards the other door on the far side.

“this way, I’ll show you…”


	12. Reunion

They slowly walked down the empty hall connecting the room they’d been in with another.

“Amanda and Wandsworth…” Barty began “They’re the baddies… They… They tricked me into coming here.”

“They tricked us into sending me to come looking for you. Do you have any idea why?”

“Our family’s curse…” Barty said.

“The crystal…” Scott realized “ It’s just a bonus… They wanted out DNA… They wanted to make Inhumans.”

“This is all my fault…” Barty said “I told them about us.”

“Why?”

“Amanda is… was.. my girlfriend. I’d asked her to marry me and I told her the truth about us.”

“You idiot. Family rule number1…”

“I know… I know… I was blinded by love.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling…”

They reached the far side and Scott forced the door open into another room.

 It was a control room that looked down on a factory floor.

“Oh my God…” Scott said as he looked out the window.

 

It was an LMD assembly line.

 

“Look, there.” Barty pointed.

The robots were going into a large box and, afterwards, when they came out…

“Daisy…”

Scott looked into the next room. He wasn’t sure if he was in a nightmare or a wet dream. The room was crowed, wall to wall, with LMD duplicates of his crush.

“Now what do we do?” Scott said

“Leave, you moron.” Barty strained to say.

 

“There you are.” Scott heard behind him and turned “We got worried, figured you’d need some help.”

“Daisy?” Scott asked. The young woman was standing behind him.

“Wow, you two do look alike. What’s wrong?”

“When we last saw each other, what did I call the binder I was carrying?”

“I don’t remember. Why?”

“Take a look.” He said, giving her way to see out into the warehouse.

“Oh my god…” She said, her mouth hung open. “It’s me… Wait..”

She let off a small blast of her powers.

“Ok…” Scott said, relived it really was her.

“what’s going on?” She asked “Where have you been?”

“Here… Those MI6 agents who contacted Coulson… _They’re_ R1. They’re the weapons dealers.”

“Holy shit… They probably had dealings with Ivanov.”

“When did you realize I was missing?”

“A couple weeks ago. When you disapared from Genoa.”

“Weeks?” He asked in shock “It’s been weeks.”

“Wait…” She said “How did I know you two are…”

“Wait…” Scott said. He held out his hand and caused a nearby lamp to rise off the table.

“Since when could you do that?”

“As far as I can tell, always.”

“You could… You’re Inhuman, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Our family is of Inhuman heritage, yes, but unless they did it to me as a baby, then I’ve never been misted.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.” She said, offended her friend was keeping that kind of secret.

“I was scared. I… After everything that’s happened to you since you got your powers, what would you expect anybody to do? Joey ran off after one mission and quite frankly, I don’t blame him…”

Daisy looked at him and realize he was in a way, right. “What about him?” She asked, looking at Barty.

“Well as for Barty…”

“It’s BARTHOLOMEW!” his cousin yelled.

“Yeah, that’s him. No one could program that level of annoying…”


	13. All out of bubblegum...

“So how long have I been gone?” Scott asked.

“About three weeks.” She said.

“Shit… they must have drugged me.” He realized they probably on fed him once a day, and he’d been in that hole for over a week.

“They said…” Scott said as he tried to think “Fuck. Daisy, we need to leave, now.”

“Not till I break those… things.” She said, looking down at her mechanical clones

“No… They said they wanted to use me as bait.”

A loud bang and crash went off behind them. Someone had thrown a flashbang.

The group were tackled, Scott and Barty by men in tactical gear.

Daisy… by two of her copies.

“Well, that was easier than expected.” Chesterton said, coming around the corner as the more of the robots placed an inhibitor on each of them. The Daisybots took over holding Scott and Barty as the men handcuffed the three and then trained their guns on them.

“You… You’re the…” Daisy began.

“Be quiet…” Chesterton retorted, kicking Daisy in the stomach.

 

She turned and walked over to Barty. “Well, I think that worked out in the end, don’t you sweetie?”

Barty responded by spitting in her face.

“Well, I guess I do deserve that…” She told him as she whipped it off “I do love you, you know… It’s just.”

“Stop stalling” An older voice said as Wandsworth came in.

“Shut it Dad.” She retorted “We got what we need now, we can let Barty go.”

“No… No, he’s seen to much. Besides, no child of mine, legitimate or not, is going to be marrying one of these… things.” The man said with a huff.

“Keep your nose that high up, they’re going to need to put a red blinking light on top.” Scott said before being punched in the gut.

“Does he EVER shut up?” Chesterton asked “Take these two back to the pit. Put Barty in my quarters. “

The robots silently nodded and dragged them back out into the pit Scott had climbed out from and tossed them down while removing the ladder.

Chesterton came up behind them and tossed the pair a brown paper bag.

“Eat up.” She said to them “Need the both of you at full strength.”

“Full strength to kick your ass” Daisy yelled.

“Full strength to make me a very handsome profit…” She said “If he’s anything like Barty you should enjoy this…”

“What the fuck are you talking about…”

Chesterton just smiled and looked down at Daisy.

“Oh, you’ll see…” Chesterton said as she left.

 “Look… I…” He began to say.

“You can apologize later.” She said, getting up off the ground with her hands somehow free “Right now, we need to get out of here.

“How did you… Let me guess… May taught you.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt as much after the first few times.” She said as she popped her wrist back in.

“Yeah… you’re not…” He said as she came over and snapped his thumb out of position while holding her other hand over his mouth to muffle his yell.   

His cuffs slid off and she put this thumb back.

“Never… do that… again.” He said panting and holding his hand in pain.

“you wanted to be a field agent…” She teased.

“And I’ve been regretting that decision since London…” He said, “Running boost, you slide the ladder down?”

“Works for me.” She said as she backed up and he took his position.

“Ready?” She asked. He nodded back.

“One… Two… Three!” She ran towards him and jumped into his waiting hands, tossing her much lighter form up to the edge of the pit.

She pulled herself up with a laugh and reached around, sliding the ladder back down.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he climbed up.

“Eh, something I said to Ward way back when about pullups.”

The two got back to their feet and turn to discover and line of LMDs staring them down.

“Great…” he said “Please tell me you brought backup…”

“Well…”

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ…” He said.

“Hey, you’ve seen me fight… and they don’t know I’m here. Coulson wouldn’t let me go.”

“You ran off on your own? AGAIN?”

“Talk later, fight now…” She said as the LMDs came toward them.

“This just feels like fifty different kinds of wrong.” He said

“Imagine how I feel.”

Scott looked over the robots.

“I think… I think I have an idea.”

He ran right at the robots, tackling two of them to the ground and getting the them to fight him. He’d realized their rudimentary AI’s had assumed he was the bigger threat since he was taller and muscular. He could take the brunt assault of the robots while she took them out.  

 

“You OK?” she asked as they shoved the last of her robotic look-alikes into the pit.

“Well,” he said through the blood on his face from being punched in the nose “Between this and your dad… I’d say about even…”


	14. Breakout

The pair reentered the factory building and worked their way inside.

The heard screaming coming down one of the halls.

“This way…” Scott said, pointing down dark a side hall.

They crashed through the doors, only to immediately turn around.

Barty was tied naked to a bed.

“OK, did not need to see that!” Scott said.

“Will you two just untie me…”

Scott closed his eyes and made his way to the bedframe, feeling for and undoing a knot.

“Good Job.” Barty said “…That was my foot…”

Scott felt his way up to the other end of the bed and undid one of Barty’s hands before turning around and returning to Daisy to watch the door while Barty finished freeing himself and put his clothes back on.

“You ruined your shirt from that TV show…” Daisy said, “You were so happy when it came.”

“I can get another one.” Scott said “So… what’s been happening. We legit again… again?”

“Working on it… again.”

“Are you…”

“DON’T you start…”

“…guys still working out of the Lighthouse or…”

“Oh… yeah… that… For the time being, yes.”

“What was that about?”

“I’ll explain later.”

 

“Okay” Barty said, coming up between them “Let’s get out of here.”

“Hold on.” Scott said, ‘We need to get these off.” Scott said, holding up the inhibitor on his arm.

“We can do that later” Barty protested “She’ll be back any minute.”

“We know….”

 

“Well, handsome, Dad has gone into town for dinner, so it’s just you and me…” Chesterton said, coming back in the room to find and empty bed “Barty…? Oh no”

THUD!

Daisy had crept up behind her and hit her over the head with a stick. She and Scott then searched Chesterston’s pockets for the keys to the inhibitor bands.

“Now why didn’t I think of that?” Barty said out loud as the cuff came off.

“Alright, now we leave.”

Scott noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

His backpack.

“OH THANK GOD!” He yelled as he ran over to grab it. Next to it on a table were his phone and tablet, partly dismantled.

“That must have been what they wanted… All the information I had access to. Probably trying to hack one of our old databases…”

Scott threw the bits of disassembled tech into his bag and slung in over his shoulder.

“So, what’s your girlfriend’s master plan?” Daisy asked Barty as they headed back towards the factory floor. “what did she need us for?”

“She’s not my girlfriend any more…” Barty said “She…”

“Yeah…?”

“She… I’m sorry you two, this is all my fault…”

“OK, we get that… little more detail.” Scott said

“She wanted to breed the two of you.”

“Breed us?” Daisy asked, “What are we, livestock?”

“Wandsworth doesn’t even consider us humans. She got the idea from me… my little… hobby…”

“What are you, some kinda sicko…”

“Nah… captain Anal retentive here is an EV trainer…”

“A what?”

“Pokémon… He’s such a ‘stiff upper lip’, he won’t admit he still plays Pokémon.”

Daisy just laughed.

“You two are more alike than you want to admit…” she said.

“Isn’t looking alike enough of a punishment?”

“Amanda and her father have been at this for years… I got assigned the case by compete happenstance.” Barty explained “Amanda’s mother was Lady Wandsworth’s personal secretary and… ‘plaything’, shall we say, for both of them.”

The two SHIELD agents stopped and gave him a weird look.

“Never said this was a wholesome family story, now did I?” Barty said.

The two shrugged and continued forward

“Wandsworth’s family and his associates are about as close to an English mob as you get. They’ve been playing both sides of major conflicts since the mid-1800s.”

“Let me guess, they have ties to Hydra?” Daisy asked

“And your Watchdog friends.” Barty said.

“They did get the plans from Ivanov… probably before Hale grabbed him.” Daisy figured.

“Then, to sweeten the pot, who wants to buy a living weapon…”

Scott stopped, grabbed his cousin by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

“Scott? What the hell?” Daisy gasped.

“Why?” he asked flatly.

“I’m sorry Scott.” Barty said “I… I had to…”

“Had to? Really, that’s the bullshit answer you’re going to give me?”

“They tied me up and tortured me eventually, you do realize this, right?”

“Just answer the question.”

“It was part of my establishing a cover. I had to make them think I was on their side.”

“Scott…” Daisy said “What the hell?”

“He wasn’t missing… This was a trap for me… to get to you…”


	15. Genesis

“NO!” Barty yelled “No no no… I swear that’s not what happened. Yeah, I told her about you, only AFTER she’d brought me here and tied me up. I didn’t think she’d trick you to come here, let alone somehow get Agent Johnson to show up. That was never the plan from what she told to me and I’m sorry I got you into this mess. Now can we please go?”

“I’m sorry I over reacted” Scott said, letting go.

“Stress, mate… It gets to the best of us…”

“I can tell, your accent is slipping.” Scott said, patting him on the back.

“Oh crap…” Barty said, realizing.

“What kind of accent is that?” Daisy asked.

“My parents got divorced when I was six.” Barty admitted “I split my time between Dad in Cornwall and Mum in Liverpool, so I’ve got a half Cornish, half Scouse upbringing and I was made fun of all the time…”

“Hey, you’re not getting sympathy from the rest of us…” Scott said, “especially her.”

 

The three came back to the main hall and followed it down to an opening into the large room where the LMDs were kept.

“This is unsettling…” Barty said

“Tell us about it…” The two SHIELD agents cracked back sarcastically.

Off to one side was a large roll up door leading into a truck loading area. The door beyond was wide open out into the parking lot.

“So, now what?” Scott asked, peering around the corner.

They heard someone yell in Italian.

“We run” Barty said, bolting past the two.

Bullets started flying from all over the place.  A few scored direct hits, only to bounce off Barty.

“He’s bulletproof?” Daisy asked.

“News to me… They must have misted him…” Scott said, watching.

They watched as he jumped into an old Land Rover parked in the bay and speed off, leaving the two behind.

“That SON of a bitch!” Scott yelled as Barty drove away.

“Let’s just hope he didn’t notice we we’re behind him and worry about that later.”

They heard footsteps behind them.

Scott ducked behind a nearby box while Daisy took cover behind two barrels.

She let off a blast, knocking down a section of piping onto the charging men.

“Keep them off me, I’m gonna try something…” Scott yelled as he jumped into a small doorway

“What?” She asked.

She turned and looked at the attacking men.

“Ok, boy’s, party time…”

She launched herself at them, knocking two of them down with her powers while kneeing a third in the face. She turned to find another come charging down the side hall right at her. The man brought his rifle down at her head, only for him to colipase in a heap, carried off the to the side by his momentum, his body landing on top of her.

Scott had shot him.

“Well, that’s a first.” Scott said, taking a deep breath.

“Nice aim, Tex, now get him off me.” She said.

He shoved the man’s body off her and helped her up.

There was a loud bang and Daisy let out a scream.

“Scott… I’m bleeding…” She said, clutching her side. “I’ve been hit.”

“Let’s get out of here…” Scott said, grabbing her and leading her down towards the exit. He helped her along with one arm while firing behind him.

He got her out into the parking lot and sat her down next to a light pole by the far fence.

“I think it just grazed me.” She said, taking her hand away from her wound.

“We should get you to a doctor.” He said

“Not until those… things are taken care of.”

“I think we might have bigger problems.” Scott said, noting the men gathering in the entrance.

He looked around and noticed a tanker truck parked nearby.

“Watch this…” He said.

He reached out with both hands and gritted his teeth. He felt his powers latch on to their target. Then, with fury and vigor, he swung his hands around and the truck was ripped from its parking spot, sailing across the compound toward the warehouse.

The truck crashed hard into the concrete structure and ripped open, its contents igniting.

They watched the fireball for a second, before he helped her to her back to her feet and the two started walking away.

 

“Let’s get you patched up. Find a hospital or something. After that.. how about we grab a drink. I know a great little hole in the wall with some awesome pinball machines.”

“Sounds great.” She groaned.


	16. Take a hike

They made it a few hundred feet before she dropped to one knee.

“I’m still bleeding.” She said, pulling her hand away from the side, covered in blood. Scott opened his bag and pulled out his sweater, which he tied tightly around her side.

He then put the bag on her and turned around.

“You’re not carrying me.”

“We’re not having this discussion right now.”

She reached her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

“Do you have any idea which way you’re going?” She asked

“Not exactly, but maybe that dumbass will turn around and come looking for us…”

They started down the road, with Daisy on Scott’s back.

 

Things were quiet for a little while. The road wound through trees and mountains. It was still dark, Scott having only the moon and stars to light the way.

“You still with me back there?” He asked after about an hour

“Yeah…” She said, sounding tired “I really don’t see why this is necessary…”

‘You saved my ass, it’s the least I can do.”

They heard a sound behind them.

“car coming, probably survivors looking for us.”

Scott jogged off the road and into the brush.

They watched as a truck rolled past. they could see Amanda in the front seat.

“I’m guessing we shouldn’t stick to the road.” Daisy said

 

Scott picked her back up and made for the trees. When he heard a second truck pass, he sped up, causing himself to slip and fall, slicing his cheek open on a rock.

“Shit” He said.

“Hold on” Daisy told him. She put her arm on his cheek and applied pressure.

“That should do something.” She said as he set off again, with her awkwardly pressing on his face.

Scott climbed along the rocky hills of the island with Daisy on his back, eventually stopping to rest. He put her down, and she peeled her sleeve away from his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re inhuman?” Daisy asked as Scott tried to start a small fire.

“Like I said, I’m not. I was never misted.”

“misted?”

“Family term for getting powers. Yeah, my family has inhumans. But I don’t remember not being able to do that, so I really don’t know what to say. No one in the immediate family has powers.”

“Why don’t you ever talk about them?”

“Does anyone? How much do you know about Jemma’s parents or Fitz’s mom?”

“Yeah, not a whole lot.” She admitted.

“Yeah, and here I am, down on the lower levels of your friends…”

“You’re not on some list like a celebrity. If you we’re you’d be, well. Ok, you’d be a B, but only because I’ve know the other’s longer and…”

“You don’t have to explain in, we all get it.”

“We?”

“the rest of us.”

She realized he was talking about the other agents who’d come back. The ones’ they’d left up in the air after time traveling. There was so much they’d agreed to keep from people like him, especially under Coulson’s orders.

 

“One thing I do want to know,” He continued “Why did you come looking for me? And how’d you know where to find me?”

“After Coulson told us you were missing and not to go looking for you… Fitz got an email with coordinates that just said, ‘he’s there, you need to find him.”

“So, even with that, Coulson told you not to go?”

“He doesn’t know about the email.”

“How did you even get here?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve snuck out on my own. I mean… oh, wait…that was after you left.”

“What was…”

“No, long story… I…”

“That’s my line…” he said with a chuckle.

“I went off on a little side project. I helped stop Talbot.”

“So… um yeah… about General Jackass…”

Daisy explained what had happened, leaving out a few key details she’d promised to keep quiet.

“So… about Coulson… wasn’t he sick or…”

“Yeah, turns out his body healed enough to not need the GH in his system.’

She felt even worse about that lie. Well, she thought it was a lie. She could feel something was wrong… but at the same time, she didn’t want to pass up the miracle of him coming back.

“Sun should be up in a couple hours. You rest. I’ll wake you once it’s up and we can get back on our way."


	17. Homeward Journey

When the sun rose, he pulled her up on his back again, and they were off again.

It was a long, slow trek up and down the hilly island. He wasn’t sure if he wasn’t going in circles. It was a few hours before they found another dirt track and early afternoon before they finally worked their way towards an actual paved road and found a small village. Unfortunately, the locals only spoke Sardinian, but understood enough when Scott said “HOSPITAL” and showed them Daisy’s wound.

They sat them down and brought them some water. About an hour after that, an ambulance arrived and carried the two back towards the coast

“Ok, Senora,” The doctor said as he applied a bandage over Daisy’s wound “Try not to do anything physical with it for a few days.”

The ambulance had brought them to a hospital in the city of Cagliari.

“You’re lucky you didn’t get an infection. And you to.” He said, looking at Scott.

At this point a young woman in a US army uniform entered the room.

“Thank you, doctor, we’ll take care of them now.”

“Excuse me?” The doctor asked, “Who the hell are you.”

“Lt. Billings, US Army. I have orders to escort these two SHIELD agents back home.”

“Well, that saves us a ferry ride…” Scott said as he helped Daisy up.

“Agent Johnson, it’s nice to finally get to meet you.” Billings said, walking up to Daisy.

“Great… hi… can we go now?” Daisy said.

Billings lead them up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting.

“This will take us to Naples, there’s a plane waiting for you there.”

“Who told you how to find us?” Scott asked

“I don’t know. I was just told to come here…”

The pair climbed onto the helicopter and about an hour later they touched down at Naples airport and were loaded onto a transport plane.

The pair both took the opportunity to sleep, waking up as the plane touched down.

“We back yet?” Scott asked one of the crew.

“Refueling stop, sorry.”

The hatch on the rear of the plane opened and two people walked towards them. Scott recognized them both. One was the man he’d spoken to at the train station, the other…

“Officer Carter…” Scott said in acknowledgement of the Ex-Shield agent.

“Agent Riley…” Sharon Carter said, shaking his hand “Where’s Agent Johnson?”

“Out like a light.” Scott said before looking at the man “What do you want?”

“I’m Agent Green… I’m here to offer an official apology to you on behalf of Her Majesty’s Government, we had no idea what Wandsworth and Chesterton were up to until your Cousin reported in. We didn’t even know they were related.”

“Bang up job on knowing your employees there…”

“I’m here to return something to you as… We found you bike.”

“Great!” Scott said.

“In the Thames…” Green finished.

Another man walked over, pushing the ruined bike on a shipping pallet.

“That bike was all I have to my name right now.”

“I was under the impression you were the grandson of Rhys Warrens…?”

“Don’t go there…”

“I’m sorry. I was also instructed to give you this.”

Green handed Scott an envelope and the two left.

 

They were back in air by the time Daisy woke up.

“What’s up? How much longer?” She asked with a yawn.

“Another four hours or so. We made a pitstop for gas.”

“Where’d the modern art work come from?”

“That WAS my motorcycle.”

“Ouch… Sorry.”

“I just hope the insurance people believe me when I tell them why it has three weeks of rust…”

Scott picked up the envelope and ripped it open. He pulled out a letter while a slip of paper fell to the ground.

_“Dear Sir,_ ” Scott began to read _“I was deeply troubled to when the reports came across my desk of the duplicite nature of Lord Wandsworth and his daughter’s actions. I hope this does not detract from your opinion of our organization.”_

“Worst apology note _EVER_.” He said before continuing

_“Upon discovering the physical and mental torture you underwent, along with the property loss you suffered, I have decided to forward to you Wandsworth and Chesterton’s remaining salaries for the month. I would also like to pass along thanks from your cousin, who spoke very highly of you in the debriefing._

_Best regards to our friends in SHIELD…M”_

Daisy picked up the slip of paper.

“This is a check…” She said as she read. “Someone just got themselves $45,000”

Scott took it from her and looked it over

“No… this is in British Pounds… That’s about sixty thousand dollars.”

“Well then, when we get to this hole in the wall, drinks are on you…”


	18. Some times you wanna go...

“You’re supposed to let me win.” She said

“Hey, you picked that machine to play, and I picked this one. I don’t remember this being a competition.”

“Chillax, I’m just teasing…”

“So…” Daisy began as they sat down with their beers “what are you gonna do with the money?”

“Well, I think someone else here deserves her fair share…” He said

“No… no no no… I wouldn’t know what to do with it. I’ve neve had more than a few hundred bucks to my name at best.”

“You’re sure?”

“POSTIVE. I don’t want a single…” She said before stopping.

“It’s still ‘penny’ if that’s what you’re digging for.”

“Show off…” she said with a smile.

It was great to see her smile again. It made him happy.

 

“OK, tomorrow I’m going into town and buying a head band light… even if it kills me.” He said before putting his flashlight in his mouth and getting back to work. It seemed in his madness, Fitz had been messing with the security system and May had suggested to him and Tommy they run a few checks.

Scott heard a strange sound coming from the corner of one of the passage ways.

“Romown dare?” He said, forgetting the light in his mouth.

“Someone there?” he called again.

Nothing but a light noise.

Someone crying.

Scott wandered around the corner.

It was Daisy. She had her hand to her neck.

“Daisy..? are you alright?”

“No…” she said “Go away Scott.”

“I’m… Ok… I’ve got work to do nearby so I can’t go far, but I… If you ever want to talk… you know where to find me.”

He started to walk away, only just barely hearing her say “thanks.”

 

“Hello?” She said “anyone home? Don’t zone out on me, dude, it’s weird.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Well, if you insist you don’t want any, I think I’ll get a car. A GOOD car. Maybe… maybe a Mustang… or maybe a Tesla, I always wanted one of those. Probably get one used at a good price… Or… Maybe A Mustang-Tesla…”

“A what? Were you drinking without me?”

“Maybe? Maybe not…” He said. “So… really, what happened. How did you find me? For that matter, how’d you get to Europe without Coulson noticing?”

“Well, it was a team effort. Fitz and Simmons asked for the opportunity to go home, visit with their folks, tell them the good news… and, well, I hid in the Quinjet and jumped out over Sardinia when they made an ‘unannounced’ detour…”

“Sneaky of you…” he said.

“Landed a few miles away, scoped the place out for a day and then snuck in to find you.”

“Thanks for that.” Scott said, raising his glass.

“Hey, what’s a friend for?” She said.

“So… um…” Scott began “I need a favor…”

 

They heard a loud bang outside.

“What was that?” He said, looking out the window.

People were rushing out of a bank across the street.

The pair looked at each other.

“Day job…” she said getting up.

He went to follow.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping, let’s go!” He said, pushing her towards the door.

 

The ran in the entrance to find some random people loading the money into a box.

“SHIELD! Nobody move!” Scott yelled, but the people ignored them like he wasn’t even there.

“What do we have here?” the voice of a young woman said behind them. ‘Turn around…”

 

And the pair went numb to the world around them.


	19. After action

Several days later

“Are you sure it’s him?” May asked, watching the monitors. It had been 12 hours since they’d found Scott and Daisy. They’d gone missing right after landing and SHIELD had managed to track them to a house. The pair had escaped their captor on their own but refused to say what had happened.

“Positive now.” Mack said, putting Robin’s drawing down on the desk.

“But his eyes aren’t purple.”

“Not Yet.”

“What do we do?” Coulson asked.

“I just got in touch with Sam, LT and Billy” Mack continued, “they mentioned an old facility back in New York City they’d recently dug up data on. Supposedly, it’s a storage space for old equipment.”

“He might like the idea of going home.” Coulson said, “Might make it easier on him.”

“He probably already thinks of this as home.” May said “he’s not going to want to leave, not after what happened with Daisy.”

“This human preoccupation with reproduction has always intrigued me.” Coulson said.

“You gotta stop talking like that if you’re going to sell this.” Mack said.

“Pardon me. I’m not one for getting into roles very well.”

May gave the other man a look

“Enoch…”

“Sorry.” The Chronicom said “I just need more practice.”

“Scott’s been crushing on her for years.” Mack said

 Whatever that kid did to them…” May said, thinking back to Bahrain. 

“We better go talk to them…”

The three walked down the passage to the area Jemma had been using for medical.

“Other than Scott being a bit malnourished and dehydrated, they’re fine.” Jemma said, meeting them in the hall.

“Did they say what happened afterwards?” Mack asked.

Jemma shook her head “Whatever that girl did to them, they don’t want to talk about it, not even to each other. I had to put them in sperate rooms. Scott is on fluids, but he should be good tomorrow.”

“How soon can he move? We’d like to send him to spend time with his family.”

“Well, he could leave right now if that’s what he wants.”

 

“well, Good work, Agent Riley.” Enoch said, doing his best to pass as Coulson.

“Thank you, sir.” He said, sitting on the bed, slightly standoffish.

“I’m sorry about telling the others not to get you, I had faith you didn’t need the help. I wasn’t expecting an army of LMD Daisy’s.”

“Thanks, I guess…”

“I think that kind of work deserves a bit of a reward? May, Mack, wouldn’t you agree?”

“No rewards.” Scott said “last one didn’t work out the way I hoped…”

“I was going to suggest a few weeks’ vacation.” Mack said, “Maybe spend some time with your parents?”

“…Ok that I can agree with…” Scott said.

“And then, we’ve got something right up your alley.” The taller man finished.

“Oh god, what did that idiot do now?”

“No… nothing like that.” May said “This should be an easy job… no surprises.”

“No surprises…” Scott said “Yeah, with this job, I don’t believe that for a moment, but, lay it on me.”

 

“So, how’d your folks take the news?” Daisy asked as Jemma as the brit was inspecting her wound.

“Well, the thing is… with Fitz, since he… Long story short, we told my mum and dad and his mum we were engaged. We want a proper wedding, for Fitz’s sake.”

“Well then… I guess I’m going to need to be fitted for a maid of honor dress.” Daisy said with a smirk.

“Good, so I don’t need to ask you.” Jemma said as she pulled her phone out “Daisy, maid of honour, check!”

“What? You’re serious?”

“Yep, about a months’ time, that alright?”

Daisy took a deep breath, realizing what she’d just signed up for.

“And by the way, if and when you get married, I’ve got dibbs.” Jemma said.

“Doesn’t work that way…” Daisy said.

“Good news is whoever took care of your wound did a good job.” Jemma said “Shouldn’t even leave much of a scar, if it leaves one at all. Can’t say the same for Scott’s face. That cut on his cheek it’s going to be there forever.”

“Well, they say every scar has a story… And that one was…”

“you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Not till Scott and I can talk about it.”

“Well, you better get moving, I hear he’s leaving soon.”

“What?”

“They’re sending him home to his parents to recuperate and then I overheard something about a new assignment.”

Daisy waited till Jemma left before climbing out of bed and running down the hall towards the landing bay.

She saw him walk onto a waiting Quinjet as its ramp pulled up.

“Scott!” she called, but the engine of the plane drowned her out.

“Scott… I…” She said under her breath as the jet took off.

 

 

“I love you…”


	20. Back to where it all began

A few days later.

“ _Brooklyn Navy Yard, building 77, use pass, enter from water side. Use badge_ ” The note in Scott’s hand read.

He entered through the back door of the building, found a large, old elevator, looking big enough to carry a car, behind a rusty old roll up door. It responded it his badge and carried him to the top of the building.

 

“Christ, this place is a dump.” Scott said as he walked into the large room. “Hey, Billy, how’s it going?”

“Agent Riley, nice to see you again.” Agent Koenig said as he walked over and shook Scott’s hand “And I’m Sam.”

“You know that doesn’t work on me, right, I know you two too well.”

Billy grimaced

“One of these days we’ll get you…”

“Keep trying old pal, you might get lucky one day.”

“So… what’s the scoop on this place?”

“Billy and LT were…”

“Stop trying, I’m not Trip. I’m not going to fall for that.”

“Ok, I’ll stop. Sam and LT were going through some records in the Labyrinth, trying to clean house, when they found the files on this place. We don’t have much about it, other than there is a shit ton of cool stuff downstairs in the sublevels.”

 “Sweet, what kind of stuff we talking about?”

“Well, that’s what you’re here to find out.” Billy said “The documentation says this place was surplus storage, but you never know what you might come across.”

“So you know absolutely nothing about this place? I find it hard to believe we owned the top three floors of this building and NOBODY noticed. I mean, the Cocoon is right down Flushing Avenue for crying out loud. I could walk there in about ten minutes.”

“I know… I know… Lot of things slip by us. Like a certain someone being an Inhuman and not telling anyone.”

“I’m… not… Inhuman...” Scott said flatly

“But you have powers, you know what that means…”

He began to pull a bound binder out of his briefcase.

“Oh come on, do I _really_ need to sign this?” Scott asked as Billy handed him a copy of the Sokovia Accords “I already work here.”

“This is a new, modified version, specifically for people like you and Agent Johnson. It…”

“Billy…”

“… I forgot how fast you can read…” the older man sighed “It’s policy. You have powers, you have to sign. I’m sorry.”

Scott took Billy’s pen, signed his name then scribbled in “AGENT OF SHIELD” after it and “Under Protest” below.

“thank you. Here’s your new landyard, but since this place is so old it’s not going to do much, so, we get to do it the old fashioned way.”

Billy then handed Scott a ring of keys.

“Oh sweet mother Mary…” Scott said, taking the heavy ring and trying to stick it in his pocket.

Billy’s phone began to ring.

“Hello? Sam? You’re not supposed to be here till tomorrow? Oh… right… that… Do you think he’ll… right… fine…”

Billy hung up and turned his attention back to Scott.

“Now, periodically, things are going to get moved here for storage. There was a lot of crap in the Lighthouse, never mind all the other sites and we need it all where we can find it.”

“Come over here, I’ll show you something cool.” Billy said, leading Scott to the far wall and up a flight of stairs into a small office.

“These open the hatches on the roof.” Billy said, pointing to some buttons on the wall.

“OK, office with a sun roof… that’s kinda cool, I’ll admit.”

“That’s not the cool thing, this is.”

Billy pressed one of the buttons and a large section of the roof slid away.

“This was supposed to be here tomorrow, but Thurston’s big show is tomorrow, and he wants us all there and…”

“And this is when I’m thankful I’m an only child…”

“So…” Billy said, “Agent Riley, Meet SHIELD vehicular asset, number 79203.”

A large, sleek jet plane, blacker that the darkest rooms, was slowly lowered into the bay on cables suspended from a transporter aircraft above.

“Hello gorgeous…” Scott said as the plane touched down.

The stairs on the one side flipped down and Billy’s twin brother Sam climbed down.

“Scott… Your godfather sends his regards.”

“Yeah… hi… great…” Scott said, walking towards him but still drooling over the plane.

“I think it’s best we leave these two alone.” Billy said as the two left.

 

Dragging himself away from his new toy for a moment, Scott wandered around his new home. The upper level office had a door leading into a hall that ran across the building with rooms on ether side. At the far end of the hall was an old elevator, the kind that had a gate you pulled closed instead of a door.

He stepped inside, turned the key, happy to see the power light switch on.

“Well then…” He said, as hit the lever.

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

 

Next time in the "Exiles Origins" series;

"Wedding Daze"


End file.
